Lance Storm
Storm left ECW in 2000 to join WCW, where he became a singles wrestler. He made his first appearance on the June 19, 2000 episode of Nitro and quickly became one of WCW's most important on-screen characters, winning the United States Heavyweight Championship, the Cruiserweight Championship, and the Hardcore Championship in rapid succession. As an affront to the fans, he renamed the titles to the Canadian Heavyweight Championship, 100 kg and Under Championship, and Saskatchewan Hardcore International Title (S.H.I.T.), respectively, complete with large stickers that covered the belts' faceplates. Storm was the first triple-champion in WCW history and tried to win the World Heavyweight Championship as well, but was defeated by champion Booker T. Storm eventually gave up the Cruiserweight/100 kg title, presenting it to Elix Skipper, and the Hardcore/S.H.I.T. title, passing it on to Carl Ouellet (who lost it in his first defense). Storm's stable, Team Canada, feuded with General Rection's stable, the Misfits In Action, for several months. In particular, Storm and Rection feuded with each other over Storm's "Canadian" Heavyweight Title, which Rection finally won and promptly renamed back to the U.S. Heavyweight Title. When WCW was purchased by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in 2001, Storm's contract was kept and he became a WWF employee. Storm, portrayed as a serious, humourless heel, was in The Alliance and was their first WCW superstar ever to invade a WWF program, on the May 28, 2001 episode of Raw. Storm got a decent push during the Invasion angle as he won the Intercontinental Championship from Albert on the July 23 edition of Raw. He lost the title a month later to Edge at SummerSlam on August 19. Storm formed a tag team with The Hurricane and feuded with the Hardy Boyz over the WWF and WCW Tag Team Titles for the next few months; this included a match at No Mercy, which Storm's team lost. Eventually, Team Alliance lost at Survivor Series and Storm was fired along with the rest of the alliance roster (in storyline) by Vince McMahon. Storm eventually got his job back officially on the December 17, 2001 edition of Raw when he defeated The Rock with help from Test in a match that earned him a WWF contract. Storm remained a heel and in 2002, he formed The Un-Americans along with Christian, Test, and later William Regal. Leading angry tirades against the United States and waving an inverted American flag in the ring, they drew loud boos from the crowds. During this angle, Storm and Christian won the WWE Tag Team Championship on July 21 at Vengeance, defeating Hulk Hogan and Edge. They dropped the title to Kane and The Hurricane on the September 23, 2002 edition of Raw. Eventually, the stable broke apart on September 30, when they brawled with each other because they were frustrated that they all had lost on the same night. Storm continued teaming with Regal as a regular tag team with the same Anti-American gimmick; Storm waved the Canadian flag and Regal waved the British flag. The duo won the World Tag Team Championship on two separate occasions. The first was by defeating Booker T and Goldust on the January 6, 2003 edition of Raw with help from Chief Morley, but they lost the titles at the Royal Rumble to The Dudley Boyz. Storm and Regal began their second reign as World Tag Team Champions the next night on Raw by defeating The Dudley Boyz with help from Chief Morley again. On the March 24, 2003 edition of Raw, Chief Morley announced that since the belts had not been defended in 30 days due to William Regal's health problems, the duo would be stripped of the title. He immediately named himself and Lance Storm the new World Tag Team Champions starting Lance Storm's fourth tag team title reign. Storm and Morley successfully defended the World Tag Team Title on an edition of WWE Heat prior to WrestleMania XIX against Rob Van Dam and Kane with help from The Dudley Boyz. The following night on the March 31, 2003 episode of Raw, Storm and Morley faced Kane and Rob Van Dam and The Dudley Boyz in a 3-Way Elimination match, dropping the titles to Kane and Rob Van Dam. From there, Storm was briefly involved in a storyline in which Stone Cold Steve Austin, an authority figure, encouraged the fans to chant "boring" during Storm's matches (including one with Storm losing to newcomer Garrison Cade on June 16, 2003, thanks to Austin bringing out a pillow and blanket and snoring loudly into the microphone, and other distracting antics. Storm eventually found help from Goldust to help his charisma, eventually turning into a fan favourite and started dancing. He soon rejoined Morley, who had also become a fan favourite and reverted back to his Val Venis character. Their reformed team began entering the ring with very attractive women but this time their tag team never got a push. Storm eventually turned into a villain once more by betraying the fans. This happened when he told them of how he was sick and tired of pleasing them with his dancing and just a waste of his time on an episode of Raw following the 2004 Draft Lottery, only to be squashed by Rhyno immediately thereafter, thus turning Rhyno into a fan favourite once again. This would turn out to be Storm's last appearance on Raw.